Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices having speaker assemblies.
Background Art
Wireless headsets are commonly used with many portable electronic devices. For example, wireless headsets can be used with a smartphone that includes a multimedia player, such as an MPEG-3 music player, to listen to music. Modern headsets take many forms, including over the ear clip on devices and over the head headphones. More compact headsets are manufactured as “in the ear” or “in the ear canal” earbuds. Earbuds generally include small speakers and fit into either the folds of the human ear or into the ear canal itself. While these small speakers are capable of producing dazzling sound with relatively low power, they are easy to lose, drop, or damage. It would be advantageous to have an improved electronic device that works to prevent speaker assemblies for use with the ear from being lost, dropped, or damaged. Moreover, it would be even more advantageous if the improved electronic device suitable for use by fashion conscious users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present disclosure.